


Ma Cherie, Mia Bella

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Rodolphus is mad that once again his wife has overshadowed his own achievements





	

Sitting at the long table in the Malfoy Manor Rodolphus gave a groan and scrubbed his hands over his face. Yet again his wife had outshone him in the weeks work. Both had been given tasks but while Bellatrix had completed hers with no witnesses he had failed to even make a dent in his workload. "It isn't my fault the stupid muggles are always in areas frequented by muggle police and camera crews" he thought to himself as he glowered at his wife acting like a schoolgirl in front of their boss, the dark lord. As he watched she gave a girlish giggle and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Slamming his fist down on the table he rose and had the satisfaction of making Voldemort and Bella jump. "It is time for us to go Ma Cherie" he took Bella's arm and with a nod at their lord pulled Bella from the room and to the stairs to go to their room.

"Rod, what the bloody hell are you playing at? I do not need dragging around as if I am a child" his lovely wife spoke then, huffing out her words as her lips started to pout at his rough treatment. He looked round at her then with a low growl pushed her back against the wall, enjoying her wince of pain as her spine connected with the wall. "You show me up in front of our lord and then you openly flirt with him in front of me" He grabs her hair and forces to mount the stairs as she stifles her whimpers of pain. Once upstairs he drags her across the wide hallway to their room and throws her onto the bed.

He dives onto the bed after her and forcefully crushes his lips against hers as his hands pull her knickers down. She tries to fight him off but he is stronger. The tears roll down her face as he forces her legs apart and drives himself inside her. His hand around her throat and her arms forced above her head, there is nothing she can do. "You are mine Bella, you are my wife not his" He pistons his hips against her and gives a satisfied smirk as he feels her getting wet. "Oh, mon coeur, you seem to be enjoying this"

Bella tries to roll around underneath her husband trying to fight the feeling of mingled fear and pleasure. With each thrust forced upon her she feels herself responding to him; her legs wrapping around his waist and small cries of pleasure issuing from her throat. When he realises how close she is to climaxing he stops and rolls her onto her stomach then with one thrust rams himself deep into her butt. She screams from the pain, bucking and squirming, her efforts to throw him off redoubled. "You thought you were going to enjoy this didn't you?" he mocks her. He laughs again and using her hair as leverage, he fucks her butt as hard as he can, enjoying the tears and sobs of pain. As he moves inside her he slides his fingers into her pussy and despite herself she begins to enjoy his attention. The walls of her pussy draw his fingers in deeper as she begins moaning in pleasure. As her orgasm flashes through her like wildfire her body quakes with the force of it causing him to spill his load inside her butt with a loud groan.

As he withdraws from her he murmurs sweet nothings in her ear and gathers her close to him. "Ma Cherie, Mia Bella, now do you see? Only I can ever truly satisfy your needs, he cannot. He cannot love whereas I adore you". He never saw the pained look cross her face as he fell asleep beside her, his arm trapping her against him


End file.
